This invention relates generally to improvements in percussion instruments and their supports, and more particularly to supports for metallic bell percussion instruments, having horn shaped bodies projecting from supported ends.
In the past, bell type percussion instruments were supported by tightenable structures, such as set screws, that tended to loosen due to vibration of the bell resulting from drum stick repeated impact on the instrument. As a result, the drummer was faced with having to reach downward or forward at frequent intervals, and re-tighten the support structure. There is need for a mechanism which supports the head end of the relatively heavy metallic bell in a forwardly diverging position of the bell, and which does not tend to loosen during a performance.